Cold Morning
by HAZMOT
Summary: It was a beautiful Thanksgiving morning. Sam and her friends would celebrate over her house. Vala was late and when she finally arrived it shocked everyone. Can Sam bring her out of dispair?
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note. I wanted to make a Sam and Vala story. It's kind of dark, but in the end I think you will appreciate the friendship that Sam and Vala have.

* * *

_

Sam was having a cup of coffee on her balcony. It was a ritual she would do daily before coming to work. This morning was different. It seemed a little colder and a little darker this one morning. The air was crisp and she could smell the lingering smells of car gas fumes and someone making breakfast down the road. She lingered in space on that balcony. She wasn't going in to work this morning, something or someone needed her attention. She could not abandon this person, not today.

They had been preparing for weeks for the holidays and shopping for the Turkey and other ingredients was a pure joy for her. She knew Daniel was a great cook and he would be preparing the Thanksgiving dinner at her house this year. Daniel had shown up early that morning and Cam, Teal'c, Carol and Gen Landry had shown up a couple of hours later bringing their favorite dish, Vala would follow later. She said she had to find something to contribute. It was anyone's guess what that meant. Most of the guys were watching football, which to Teal'c meant he was going to win another bet with Cam. He always informed Cam that the brightest colors of a warrior were most intimidating. Somehow his teams always won. It drove Cam crazy.

Dinner was almost done and Daniel, Sam and Carol had prepared the table in Sam's dining room with extreme precision. To Daniel it was a joy to cook for his friends and having his family together over Sam's house made him value he did not have to clean up his own house later. Sam was still watching for Vala. It was getting late and she tried to contact her on Vala's new cell phone. Vala loved if anyone called her, though it was mostly SG1. But it was hers and she just loved the independence of having something that everyone else had.

Sam was about to contact Vala again. They were all still waiting for Vala to show up to sit down to eat. Sam saw headlights, it was Vala's car. She was given the opportunity to drive once and awhile, because she bugged Gen Landry to death. He finally gave in after she promised she go with someone, mainly Daniel and Sam and drive to and from work and each others houses. Gen Landry figured she had a locator on her so she couldn't go far, he hoped.

"Hey Vala's here, you guys can go ahead and be seated in the dining room. We'll bring up the rear." Sam stated.

Cam interjected. "It's about time, I'm starving, I was about to see if we were going to call out the marines on her."

Everyone except Sam went into the dining room. Sam saw Vala coming up the walkway and opened the door. She stood behind the door to tease Vala when she came in.

"Well it's about time you showed up. Teal'c was winning again and I hope you brought something edible."

Vala slowly walked through the door. Sam looked worried at what she saw.

Vala's hair was disheveled and her face was puffy and bruised. Her clothes were half hanging from her and she had a glazed look in her eyes. One of her shoes was missing and her leg was badly scared.

"Oh my God, Vala, what happened?" She shouted for Carol. "Carol! Carol! Get in here quick."

They all came running in. They stopped dead in their tracks at what Sam saw.

"Get her in the bedroom quick." said Carol. "She's in shock. Cam get me some hot towels and dry ones too. Dad I have my medical bag in the back of the car. Get it quick."

Daniel tried to pick her up and she backed away terrified. Cam tried and she started backing away from him also, she was fighting them and Sam thought the worst. Teal'c picked her up and she seemed to let him. He carried her into Sam's bedroom and laid her down on the bed. Cam came in with the wet towels and Gen Landry came back in with Carol's medical bag.

"Everyone out, except Sam. I'm going to need you Sam, ok."

Sam shut the door and Carol and her were left to tend to Vala.

All the men could only speculate what happened to Vala. She was terrified of them except Teal'c.

Daniel spoke, barely.

"Do you think she, Vala was, was attacked?"

"We don't know Jackson; wait until my daughter examines her. Our best hope is that she wasn't." explained Gen Landry.

They waited hoping for the best for Vala. Gen Landry made some calls and the rest of them waited patiently in the living room until Carol came out.

"Sam, I need you to clean her off a little, I need to get a sample from her. I need to know is she was raped."

"Oh God Carol, you don't think?"

"I won't know yet until I get the sample back to the lab. Can you hold her; tell her she's with us now, to not be afraid. She's still in shock, I don't even know if she know where's she's at."

Sam moved Vala so that she could rest her head on her lap. Sam slipped behind Vala and softly said to her; "its ok Vala, your safe, Carol is going to take a sample from you. It's ok."

Vala just stared into space; she didn't move or say anything. Carol was right; Vala had no ideal where she was.

"Ok, Sam I have a sample. Use some of those towels and clean her up if she'll let you and I need to get those clothes off her. I may need them for other samples of skin and blood. Make her comfortable and keep her warm. Let me know if she says anything. I'm going to let dad and the others know how she's doing."

As Carol closed the door, Sam gently removed Vala's clothes, and started to clean her up. Vala still had not moved or said anything. It was scarring Sam. If Vala was attacked, she would make sure whatever happened she would be there for her friend no matter what.

Carol closed the door and went into the living room to let the guys know about Vala.

Gen Landry asked first. "Carol was Vala attacked?"

"I think so dad, but I need to get this sample and her clothes back to the lab. She's still in shock. Sam is making he comfortable. I don't think we should move her to the infirmary yet. I didn't see any major physical damage to her and I think it's best she stay with someone she recognizes or feels safe with."

"We should have gone with her." Daniel stated. "This never would have happened if one of us was with her."

Cam interceded. "Daniel; no one knew this would happen. Vala has been off base before, she loved her independence. This could of happened to Sam or Carol. She's safe with us now and we will investigate what happened to her, I promise."

Daniel was still worried, they all were. "Sam can I see her? Is it alright to see her?"

"No Daniel, right now I don't think it's a good ideal for anyone to see her except Sam and myself. Teal'c was the only one she let touch her, that may be a good sign, but I won't be able to tell until tomorrow. She hasn't responded to anyone except us, so Teal'c; if you can stay with Sam just in case she needs help. I have a feeling when she comes out of shock, she won't know where she is."

"Of course Dr. Lam, whatever is needed." Teal'c answered.

Gen Landry spoke up. "I made some calls to the local police to see if there were any reports of attacks or sightings of attacks by pedestrians. We'll try to trace where she went. I have some base personnel picking up her vehicle to see if we could find any evidence of where she's been."

"Col Mitchell, I'm taking Carol back to the base. I need you to supervise Vala's vehicle. Dr. Jackson? Jackson?"

"Huh, what?"

"I don't need everyone; do you want to stay her with Teal'c?"

"Yes, Yes, I want to stay with Vala, I mean Teal'c just in case."

Gen Landry, Carol and Cam were returning to base. Teal'c and Daniel stayed behind with Sam. Daniel was worried about Vala. He couldn't get the image of Vala being terrified of him and Cam out of his mind. He though to himself. Please Vala, Please be alright.

Sam had finished cleaning Vala up. She got her into some old pajamas of hers and covered her up with blankets. She tried to get some water down her but Vala had not moved at all since Teal'c brought her in. Sam moved closer to the bed and laid her head down next to Vala. She would be there for her friend when she woke up. She would make sure she was safe.


	2. Chapter 2

**SAM'S HOUSE**

**It was dark outside and cold when Sam woke up. She looked over at Vala and she was still asleep. Sam carefully stepped out of the room and went into the kitchen to clean up. Someone had already washed the dishes and put the food away. She looked out into the living room and Daniel was laying on the couch asleep. Teal'c was reading and saw Sam come in.**

"**Samantha, how is Vala.?" Teal'c asked concerned.**

"**She's still asleep T. I – I think that's the best thing for her right now. Carol said she would call back with her result from Vala. I'm just waiting."**

"**Are you alright Samantha? You look very tired."**

"**Thank you T. I'm just worried about Vala. This was suppose to be a celebration and this happened. How's Daniel?"**

"**Our friend finally fell asleep. He would not sit down very well, so I suggested he help with the dishes."**

"**That kept him distracted, I know, thanks T." **

"**Samantha, may I ask you a question?"**

"**Yes T."**

"**If it is found that Vala was attacked; I will punish those who would harm her. That is my promise."**

"**I think all of us want that Teal'c. I'm scarred for her Teal'c. Vala hasn't made a sound since you brought her in the bedroom."**

"**She will know that she is around friends that will protect her."**

"**But we didn't protect her Teal'c. She was so looking forward to this holiday. She was bringing her own dish to this Thanksgiving. She finally felt like one of the team and one of the family. She was so happy when she left this morning, and then this happened." **

**Sam was starting to tear up and Daniel came up behind her and hugged her.**

**They all heard a scream. It was coming from Sam's room. They all rushed to the door and found Vala screaming starring at nothing.**

**Sam leapt on the bed and tried to calm Vala down. She was strong enough to subdue her and was holding Vala in a hug. She motioned Daniel to get her a cool towel. **

"**Shh, Shh, it's alright Vala, it's alright. You're safe now, you've come home, were here; no one's going to hurt you anymore. You're safe."**

**Daniel came out of the bathroom and started towards the bed. Vala's eyes grew wide and she started moving back towards the headboard and screaming again. **

"**Daniel? I think you better leave, she's afraid right now. Its for the best."**

**Sam was trying to calm Vala down again. Teal'c took the cool towel from Daniel and handed it to Sam. Sam placed the cool towel on Vala's forehead and Teal'c ushered Daniel out of the room. **

"**Vala, Vala it's alright, I'm here, I'm here, shh, shh, calm down, please hon, calm down." Sam said. **

**Vala finally calmed down after Sam continued to speak softly to her. Vala still wouldn't speak. Her eyes kept darting back and forth and Sam continued to speak calmly to her. Vala was whimpering, trying not to cry. She was terrified; Sam could see it in her eyes. She called to Teal'c and he asked if there was anything she needed.**

"**Teal'c I need you to contact Carol. Tell her Vala woke up screaming and I need something to calm her down, maybe a sedative."**

"**It will be done Samantha."**

**Sam continued to rock Vala until she was calm and went back to sleep. Vala had finally calmed down and Teal'c had informed her that Col Mitchell was on his way with a sedative for Vala.**

"**Teal'c, Teal'c, I need you for a minute."**

"**Yes Samantha?"**

**" I may need you to ask Daniel to leave. Vala seems terrified if other than you or me get near her."**

"**I have noticed. I will speak with Daniel and inform him that it is in the best interest of Vala that he leave. I know it will be hard for him because of his concern, but I will convince him otherwise."**

**Sam knew it would be hard for Daniel to leave, but all she could think about was her friend was attacked and she wouldn't let any man near her, except Teal'c. Sam knew that Vala and Teal'c had a special relationship. Vala and him loved Star Wars and beating everyone on base at basketball. But she also knew that Teal'c had a deeper understanding about Vala. No one knew what, but it was their special connection and they kept it that way. **

**Sam heard a car start up outside and another pull up. She surmised that it must be Cam and Teal'c must of convinced Daniel to leave. She felt a little sorry for him, but Vala needed to feel safe and she didn't while he was around.**

**Teal'c knocked on the door. "Samantha; Col Mitchell has returned with the sedative for Vala."**

"**Good; she's sleep now. I think she will sleep for a little while. Teal'c I need to ask you something?"**

"**Yes Samantha?"**

"**Can you stay and help me watch over Vala? I think she senses you are around and she doesn't seem afraid of you. I may need you later in case this happens again."**

"**I will be outside until you need me. The Col is returning to base. I will inform him that I will stay as long as you need me."**

"**Thank you Teal'c, it means a lot to me and I know especially Vala."**

**Sam watched over her friend and thought, What happened Vala? Why are you so afraid of Daniel and Cam? Who did this to you and why?**

**It was still dark outside and Teal'c had settled in to keep watch. He knew Sam would call if Vala woke up and screamed again. He wanted nothing more than to punish those who had done this to his friend. He would be patient; he knew this was a blow to his teammates and one member he would meditate on her recovery.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sam had moved closer to the bed, where Vala was sound to sleep. She didn't know if Vala would have another episode of panic attacks but she was ready with the sedative. Sam thought that could easily have been her or Carol lying there incapacitated. Sam moved closer to her friend and leaned in to speak to her.

* * *

"Vala, I don't know if you can hear me but; I know who ever did this cannot change that we are your friends. We are your family no matter what. Before you came to SG1, we only knew about the missions, the hours we would spend in our office doing research and going home to eat and come back to work again. That pretty much was it. We existed through our jobs or careers whatever we would call it and nothing more. I was in transition, we had a new commander and Cam took over, Jack was in Washington D.C, Daniel was going off to Atlantis and Teal'c was a Jaffa representative. We were all scattered to the wind. Then when you tricked Daniel into finding some off world treasure; it finally took him out of his little world; God, how he hated that. You were annoying, stubborn, conceited, intelligent, funny and fun. With those qualities how could we not like you? You proved yourself over and over again that you cared what happened to us. You've saved us all, especially Daniel countless times. You have made us all laugh and not take ourselves so seriously at times. You made us look at life again. We saw through your eyes the wonder of this planet we call earth and looked around other worlds and saw people, not just the mission. We took life for granted, because we just didn't know otherwise anymore. But you made us realize that taking a chance to express ourselves outside those walls, was not going to kill us; the world was not going to come crashing down on us. We could laugh and cry and enjoy each others company without inhibitions. We began to rediscover ourselves and each other, new and old friends became important in our lives again. When you finally became one of the team, you were so happy, I wanted to jump for joy, but I had to learn that from you, that it was ok to feel to express my true feelings. I remember the first time I took you shopping, it was like Christmas, you were ecstatic, you were like a little kid in a candy shop. It had been a long time since I had so much fun with another girl pal. I usually don't get to show my feminine side to the guys, but when I tried on those new dresses and shoes, I wasn't Sam all the time, I was Samantha Carter, women; hear me roar."

* * *

Sam paused to place another cool towel on Vala's forehead. She checked her pulse and checked to see if she had any fever. Sam continued speaking softly to Vala.

* * *

I didn't often have the opportunity to speak to anyone about my feelings as a women. When you finally were able to drive for the first time, you came over my house and we talked for hours and hours. We watched TV, talked about men and talked about men again. We laughed and laughed, I've never laughed so hard in my life. The way you described men and their shortcomings, I would have never guessed that's why there so sensitive and paranoid all the time. You became my friend Vala, my confidante, my teammates, my girl friend. You were so excited about today. This holiday was really for you Vala. You were going to sit down with us, your family and finally feel like you fit in. I promise you Vala; when this nightmare is over; you're going to have your holiday with all the trimmings and everyone around you that cares about you. We need you Vala, I hadn't really thought about it, but you saved us from a life of mission upon mission. We love you Vala; nothing will ever change that; Nothing."

Sam checked the blankets around Vala to see if she was warm enough, went into the bathroom to get some more cool towels and sit's down next to her friend again. She would wait for Vala to wake, she would wait to talk to her friend again and laugh about men and their shortcomings. But now she would wait to see her friend heal and be whole again. She would wait to have her friend back.


	4. Chapter 4

**SAM HOUSE**

The sun was coming up and Vala had slept peacefully thru the night. Sam was stiff from sleeping in a chair next to Vala's bed and checked Vala before she went to freshen up, Vala hadn't moved all night. She would check in with Carol to see if she found anything from the samples she took from Vala. She new Carol would probably check on Vala anyway and have visitors this morning. She looked at Vala one more time before she left the room.

Teal'c was resting on the couch and she didn't want to leave Vala alone.

"Teal'c? Teal'c?"

"Yes; Samantha, is something wrong?''

"No, I'm going to make some coffee, can you sit with Vala for a little while? I don't want her to wake up alone."

"Yes, Samantha, has there been any change since yesterday?"

"No, I'm sure Carol will be checking up on her this morning. I'll get the coffee going, would you like some coffee Teal'c or anything to eat?"

"No, I am fine. Thank you for asking." Teal'c headed towards Sam's room.

Teal'c entered Sam's bedroom carefully trying not to wake Vala. He pulled up the chair next to the bed and looked at his friend. He bowed his head to meditate and heard movement.

Vala's eyes were open and she was slightly moving to turn towards him. She looked around the room and looked down at her bed and herself. She looked back at Teal'c again and started to slowly move towards him. She had not said a word Teal'c noticed, and waited to see what Vala was going to do.

Vala grabbed onto him and hugged him for dear life. She still had not said a word and started whimpering slightly. Teal'c realized that Vala only wanted to feel safe, Teal'c just returned the hug and said nothing. Sam came in and saw Vala hugging Teal'c and whimpering, Teal'c looked up to see Sam enter the room and just nodded. Sam backed quietly out of the room and simply let Teal'c comfort Vala.

The scene with Vala had hit Sam to the core. She slid down the wall and had not realized she was crying for her friend.

It had been several hours and Vala finally went back to sleep in Teal'c's arms. Teal'c carefully picked her up and laid her back into bed and covered her with the blankets. He wanted to let Sam know that Vala fell back to sleep and went searching for her. Sam was in the kitchen taking a sip of coffee and looked up to see Teal'c enter.

"Samantha, Vala is sleep now. I believe that she knows where she is now."

"I'm sorry Teal'c; I didn't mean to interrupt your time with Vala. She looked so safe with you."

"I was surprised as you were Samantha. I believe that if you were there, she would have done the same."

"Teal'c? Can I ask you something personal?"

"If it is in my power; Samantha."

"I noticed that you and Vala have a special bond. I mean it's more than brother or sister, and I know it's not an intimate bond. I mean, she wouldn't let Daniel or Cam get near her T, and yet she was not afraid of you to touch her and then seeing her hold onto you for it seemed like dear life. I hope I'm not being too intrusive?"

"I know what you mean Samantha. No, you are not being too personal."

Teal'c bowed his head for a minute and seemed to let his guard down a bit.

"Vala reminds me much of my wife Drey'auc."

"I'm sorry T, I didn't mean to pry."

"It is alright Samantha; if I did not want you to know, I would not have said so." Teal'c continued.

"I sensed a kindred spirit in Vala, much like my wife. Drey'auc died refusing a new symbiote because hers was dying. She believed all life was sacred, but not at the expense of another; Vala has those qualities and more. She has proven more than once that she would sacrifice herself than allow anyone else harm for the sake of her life." Vala has infinite wisdom beyond her years and she has survived using that balance of wisdom and cunning as all warriors do. I believe that she needs to find her center again. She has only but to reach out and entrust her life to others once again. We shall give her that time Samantha."

Sam was speechless. Teal'c had allowed a glimpse into his personal life that he rarely mentioned. For him to speak about Vala in this way was a sign of respect and honor for him, and that he would do anything for Vala even protect her with his life. Sam realized that Vala sensed immediately who picked her up and carefully laid her on the bed.

"Thank you Teal'c, I appreciate that you let me hear that. I won't betray your trust in doing so."

"Thank you Samantha."

"Let me get back to Vala, she may wake up again and I believe you when you say; she just needs time to know that she is safe again. Thank you Teal'c."

"You are quite welcome."

Sam went in to check on Vala and sat down next to the bed. She couldn't help think that Teal'c was very insightful and gentle when he talked about Vala and his wife. It's not often Teal'c opens up to reveal his true feelings. As Sam was in thought, she noticed Vala was looking straight at her.

"Vala can you hear me? Your safe now, you came to my house; do you remember?"

Vala blinked as if trying to process what Sam was saying.

"Sa—Sam?" Vala was whispering, Sam leaned in closer to hear Vala.

"Yes hon, I'm here, can I get you anything? Are you hungry?"

"Ca – can I have a glass of water?"

"Yes, hon anything."

Sam ran into the bathroom and came back out with a glass of water. Vala slowly drank from the glass and handed it back to Sam.

"Sam?

"I—I, can I take a shower?

"Sure, anything; do you need some help?

"Yes."

Sam helped Vala to the bathroom and gave her some towels. She helped Vala step out of her pajamas and turned on the shower for her. Vala stepped in the shower slowly and started scrubbing vigorously. Sam saw that Vala was still a little shaky and took the cloth from her and soaped it up and handed it back to Vala. Vala suddenly stopped scrubbing and blankly looked at the shower wall and slid against it. Sam immediately grabbed for her and gently lowered her down. She turned off the water and helped her out of the shower and back into bedroom. Sam dried her off and tucked her back into bed. Vala was shaking uncontrollably and Sam just held her; as Vala stopped shaking, she looked up at Sam and began to cry.


	5. Chapter 5

MORNING 

There was a knock at the front door. Teal'c answered seeing it was Carol and Col Mitchell, Daniel was not among them. Carol wanted to see how Vala was doing and wanted everyone together to know what her results were, but she wanted to check with Vala first.

"Hello Teal'c; is Sam in with Vala?"

"Yes, Dr. Lam; Vala has been awake a few times last night. I do not know if she is awake at this time." Teal'c stated.

"Good Morning Col Mitchell."

"Morning Teal'c, hey is that coffee I smell?"

"Yes, Samantha made some fresh this morning."

"Well, I'll take a cup while Dr. Lam checks in on Vala, care to join me?"

"Yes, that would be fine." Said Teal'c.

Carol knocked on the door and heard Sam tell her come in. Sam was sitting on the bed holding Vala who was still sleeping. She motioned Carol over to the bed.

"Hey Sam, how's she doing?"

"She has been awake twice since I called you last night for the sedative. She responded to Teal'c and she wanted a shower the second time. I'm really worried about her Carol. While she was taking a shower, she suddenly stopped in the middle of washing and almost fainted. I almost had to carry her to bed, she starting crying Carol." Sam looked worried.

"I've never seen Vala like this; she's always been the strong one for us Carol. We need to know what happened."

"I have the results back from the lab." Carol stated. "I can let you know Sam, your closer to her than anyone I know. She was raped. I let my father know and the local police. He has been on the phone with the police and they do have a report of some men being attacked, but they refused to make out a report to the police."

"Do the police have any names or their whereabouts?"

"I don't know Sam, I just know my father is calling in a few favors and making sure the investigation doesn't get swept under the rug."

Vala was waking up. She looked around to make sure where she was and then saw Sam and Dr. Lam.

"Thank you Sam, Thank you for everything." Vala said softly.

"How are you feeling Vala?" Carol asked.

"I- I feel tired and sore, can I have something to eat, I'm famished."

Sam looked at Carol with a worried look.

"Sure Vala, I'll get you some leftovers if it's alright?"

"Yes, that sounds wonderful."

"Ok, I'll be right back, Carol you want anything?"

"No, but thanks for asking. I want to visit with Vala for a few moments."

Sam left a little confused. Vala was acting strangely. Both her and Carol knew this was not normal behavior for someone who was attacked. She decided that Carol would probably speak to her about the results.

"Vala? I need to speak to you about the other night. I don't know if you remember; but I took a sample from you and the results show that you were raped."

Vala didn't say a thing for a minute and looked at Carol for a few moments before she answered.

"Dr. Lam, I'm fine, a few days of rest and I'll be back to work in no time. Thank you for your concern but, I've handled far more worse than you realize."

"Vala, this is worse. You were attacked and raped; this is not some mission gone wrong and you're injured and I stitch you up and call me in the morning."

"I assure Dr. Lam, I know this is no mission gone wrong, I know the difference and I've been beaten, tortured and almost near death and there was no one there to hold my hand; so I'm not a mental case and just ignoring the fact of what happened to me. I'm just saying that there are far worse things in this galaxy that happen everyday and yesterday it just happened to me, just prime selection. I was in the wrong place at the wrong time, so if you don't mind I'd like to get something to eat."

Vala left Dr. Lam and went into the bathroom and closed the door. Carol was unsure what to say. She knew somewhat of Vala's past especially about the part of being tortured almost to death by her own village, but trying to understand alien psyche was beyond her understanding.

Dr. Lam left the room and went into the kitchen were Sam, Teal'c and Cam were sitting down.

Carol spoke at everyone at the table. "I think there's nothing more we can do. Vala doesn't want to pursue this attack and she want's to return to work."

"But what about her being attacked? Cam asked.

"She believes she's been thru far worse and to tell you the truth we don't know what Vala has been through. I believe when the time comes she will deal with this in her own way."

"But we have to do something Carol, about her attackers." Said Sam.

"She thinks it's just any other attack, it doesn't relate to her. Even if we found the attackers; I don't think she will press any charges or cares. There's nothing we can do except that she accepts this and it's her choice, whether we like it or not."

They all sat in silence taking in what Dr. Lam was saying. They didn't like the fact that Vala's attackers were going to get away with this and Vala was making her choice to do nothing."

"Dr. Lam, may I make a suggestion? Stated Teal'c.

"Go ahead." Said Carol.

"For now I believe we must have faith in Vala's decision. I believe she understands fully what has happened and would rather spare us the time that may be wasted to find her attackers. When a warrior is wounded, he allows the time to mend and then allows time to grow stronger to protect those who protected him. If that warrior is not allowed to work on his own weakness, then he becomes weak, then he is too weak to fight, if he is too weak to fight, then he cannot protect those who have trusted him, if he cannot protect those he cares about then he will die."

Again everyone was silent. What Teal'c said made them understand Vala better and respect her wishes, but they had promised themselves that they would not rest until they found out who her attacker were. This was one of their friends and teammates and Thanksgiving for Vala became a cold morning.

Carol, Cam and Teal'c decided to return to base. They would inform Gen Landry that it would be Vala's decision to pursue any further investigation, though they knew he would not stop until he found them. Daniel had relied on Col Mitchell to find out how Vala was doing and he agreed to stay away from Sam's house until Vala returned to work.

It was midday and Vala had finally come out of Sam's bedroom. She heard a car drive away, but did not venture out just yet until the car left. Sam decided to wait until Vala was ready to speak to her. She knew Vala just wanted to be alone right now and she felt comfortable staying with Sam for a couple of days.

Vala spoke first. "Sam, I hope I didn't offend anyone, I was just sparring them the trouble of wasting their time on me."

Sam sat down next to her friend. "Vala, we care about you, like you care about us. We're your friends; we just don't go away, we wanted this to be a special holiday for you and us. Me, Daniel, Cam, Teal'c, Carol and even Gen Landry were looking forward to spending quality time with you Vala, not just SG1 but with family and you Vala are family."

Vala hung her head not knowing what to say. She hand never envisioned that these people would ever except her, let alone think of her as family. She knew they were upset about not pursuing her attackers, but she had to work this out on her own terms.

"Vala, you don't have to answer if you don't want to, but why were you so frightened of Daniel and Cam and not Teal'c?"

" I think; I think, It was something I heard about what they said about me awhile back; something someone else heard that's all, it's not important. Teal'c well he's Teal'c, I could never be afraid of him.

"Ok, I tell you what; let's have a cup of cocoa on the balcony and just listen to the snow fall and if it's alright, I liked to talk to my friend again."

Vala smiled at Sam and nodded her head yes.

* * *

Authors Note: This is not the end, it will continue, but this is about consequences of what others say may hurt others. 


	6. Chapter 6

**SG1 HEADQUARTERS**

Sam had returned with Vala a couple of days later. Dr. Lam had no choice but to return Vala back to duty status, her bruises on her face and legs had healed. Gen Landry had used his connections with the local government officials to keep the investigation of Vala's attack open. SG1, Carolyn, and Gen Landry were the only one's to know what happened to Vala. They had respected her wish to not mention it around her and to keep it low key about events surrounding the attack. Sam had noticed that Vala avoided Col Mitchell and Daniel other than mandatory meetings with Gen Landry. She stayed pretty much to herself on and off base, other than visiting Sam. Daniel and Cam had tried to speak to Sam about Vala avoiding them. Sam would only relate to giving Vala time and that she would let them know if Vala had a changed towards them.

Missions that were assigned to SG1, Vala requested to either be teamed with Teal'c or Sam. She only discussed mission results with Sam and she relayed all Vala's findings through reports. Sam knew her friend was still bothered by Daniel and Cam, yet she didn't push the issue with Vala. It was getting near the Christmas holidays and Sam had planned to have dinner at her house and the team would exchange presents. However, Vala thoughtfully declined her invitation and decided to swap time with anyone staying on base for the holidays. Teal'c had also decided to stay on base with Vala to keep her company. Teal'c and Vala were constantly working out in the gym, but their basketball challenges with Cam and Daniel were always cancelled.

Sam and Teal'c continued to watch over their friend and were concerned that Vala's distance with part of the team was affecting all of them. To Vala it was just a normal day at SG1, but the subtlety in her mood was evident to Sam and Teal'c. She would smile to others on the base and say nothing; she would eat her meals either off base alone or alone in her room with interruptions by Sam once in awhile. Daniel tried several times to communicate to her but she would just turn down another corridor or just totally ignore him. He didn't want to force Vala into speaking to him and Sam had made it very clear that it's Vala's choice to only interact during missions only.

Sam had been very protective towards Vala since that cold Thanksgiving morning. Vala had sat on the balcony in Sam's home and they had talked for a little while drinking cocoa. Sam was remembering how quiet Vala was at first that morning and some of the moments of what they talked about.

* * *

"_Sam, can I ask you something?"_

"_Sure."_

"_I, I don't remember much about Thanksgiving; how did I get here?"_

"_You, you drove hon; I saw your car pull into the driveway and you walking up to the door. I opened the door and you came in, I don't think you knew exactly where you were, but I'm glad you showed up here."_

"_I, I don't know how I got here. I only remember that I had to drive towards a certain road and knew I would be safe. Everything is pretty much a blur. I do remember Teal'c picking me up and carrying me and then blackness."_

"_Do you remember that you were terrified of Daniel and Cam? Teal'c was the only one you allowed to touch you. Carolyn and myself are the only others that were in the room with you."

* * *

_

Vala had become silent, trying to remember anything after the attack. She remembered someone speaking, it was mostly muffled sounds to her, but she remembered the attack all to well. She shook herself from the thoughts.

* * *

"_Sam, I-- I want to thank you, for being my friend. You've allowed me to stay here and not push me. I remember how you helped me in the shower and how you stayed with me until I went to sleep. I owe you so much Sam, I, thank you."

* * *

_

She had seen a glimpse of her friend again, but she knew underneath Vala's thick skin, she was still vulnerable. The look of terror in her eyes towards Daniel and Cam she still couldn't shake. She knew Vala had avoided them and still would not say even to her, why. At that moment against her friend's wishes, she decided to launch her own private investigation. She couldn't let these men get away with hurting her friend. She could figure out the complexities of the Stargate dialing system, she knew astrophysics and quantum mechanics, apply her knowledge to engineering and biology, but try and find those who brutally attacked Vala she was dead in the water. Sam knew she had to do something, she wasn't going to rest until justice was done and her friend deserved that.


	7. Chapter 7

**POLICE STATION**

**Sam was convinced that the police had more information than they thought. She wondered how did the police know that these men were attacked on Thanksgiving? There were only a few stores open that day and she had narrowed it down to where Vala may have been attacked. She believed there had to be a clue in why Vala was so frightened of Daniel and Cam. She wanted facts first and she was going to get them no matter what. Sam was at the police station early. She didn't want anyone to suspect at base she was investigating on her own. Sam addressed the officer in charge that day. **

"**So Lt Anderson, you say that two of your officers was patrolling one of the stores Thanksgiving and came across three men that looked suspicious?**

"**Yes' ma'am, they saw the men limping away from the store and stopped to see if they might have been drunk. They claimed that they were not and passed the sobriety test and was asked why they were limping?"**

"**And what did they say?" Asked Sam.**

"**They claimed someone they had met jumped them for no reason and stated they needed to return home to tend to their injuries.**

"**Did the officers get any names?"**

"**No, ma'am, since it was a holiday and they claimed they didn't know who this person was who attacked them, they didn't press charges and the officers decided they were harmless."**

**Sam cringed inside. She knew from Vala's injuries that she had to have put up a fight. Vala would have never given in so easily, she was battled trained. Whoever did this have to had some type of training to subdue Vala.**

"**Well, thank you Lt.; if I may I have one more question. Do they know what direction these men were traveling by any chance?"**

"**Um, I believe east by the report. Is there anything else I can help you with Col?"**

"**No, were just doing a follow up of recent events. Thank you Lt. you've been a big help."**

**Sam left the office and drove towards the store that was open that day. She wanted to see if there was any clue she could pick up from the information she received from the police. She spoke to the manager unofficially of course, but they didn't know. She asked to see the security tapes of that day and wanted to see if Vala had visited the store and what time she left and then attacked. She found her answer. Vala had visited the store about 9 a.m. and departed by 9:30 a.m. There were two men that had followed Vala unnoticed by her. The outside store cameras only showed the two men walking to the parking lot following Vala and then out of camera range. Sam asked for a copy of the tape for national security reasons. Sam was taking the tape back to base to see if she could enhance the men following Vala.**

**Sam reported to base on time as usual and locked herself in her office. Vala had stayed on base and the rest of the team would report to base later. She used her computer skills to try to enhance the pictures of the men. The faces didn't look familiar but something in the frames were catching Sam's eye's, she didn't know what, but there was an answer she knew staring her in the face. It kept nagging at her and the more she looked the more it eluded her. She decided to take a break and hide the tape for viewing later.**

**She wanted to visit Vala and see how she was doing. The Christmas holiday was growing nearer and Vala was indifferent. Sam knew that Vala was looking forward to the Tau'ri's national holiday, but the attack on her had taken something away. Vala's childlike enthusiasm to getting together and sharing presents was a joy to see in her friend. Sam and the rest had forgotten what is was really like until Vala lit up just talking about presents and food and presents. That had been taken away from her friend, those men that attacked her had taken that joy away from Vala and had taken their Vala from them. **

**Sam knocked on Vala's door. "Hey Vala you in there? Want to have some breakfast?"**

**Vala opened the door. "Hey Sam, sure, I was just getting ready for today's briefing. I guess there's no national emergency today, so breakfast sounds good."**

**Teal'c had came by Vala's room and had the same ideal and also was going to ask if Vala wanted breakfast. All three headed towards the mess hall. Teal'c had stayed close on base to Vala since the incident and Vala appreciated that he didn't treat her like she needed watching over. As soon as they reached the mess hall, she noticed Daniel and Col Mitchell sitting together. They motioned them over.**

**Vala excused herself and said she wasn't very hungry and left. Daniel and Cam both saw Vala's reaction and if was getting increasingly uncomfortable to be ignored by one of their teammates.**

**Sam and Teal'c joined Cam and Daniel.**

**Daniel spoke first. "Sam I can't take this anymore. Vala won't speak to either of us unless asked questions about a mission or something. She avoids Col Mitchell and I like the plague. I'd rather be a plague than shunned by your own team member."**

"**I agree with Daniel; Sam." Col Mitchell stated. "We can't continue as a team like this, it's affecting us all."**

**Sam angrily interjected. "What about Vala, she was the one attacked not you two. All she's doing is working some things out. I'm sorry if it's not enough time for her to heal and you're being ignored. I'm sorry if your feelings are hurt and it's messing with your heads. If all you can think about is yourselves then maybe I should ignore you both also."**

**Sam angrily walked away and went to find Vala. Both Daniel and Col Mitchell both sat there stunned. They had never seen Sam so angry like this. She was protecting Vala and they knew so was Teal'c. They also knew that they had to take a good look at themselves and realized Vala had cringed when she first saw them the day she was attacked and that they owed Vala the time to heal and knew Sam was right.**

**Teal'c sat there watching both of them and didn't say anything, he just watched them for a few more minutes and spoke.**

"**Col Mitchell and Daniel; I know Col Carter is only concerned for Vala and she is right that you have not given her the time needed to heal. But I say this to you now as commander and friend. I will not allow anyone to harm Vala Mol Doran ever again while I still live" Teal'c stood up and walked away. **

**Sam found that Vala returned to her room. She had locked the door. **

**Vala, Vala, please open the door, it's me Sam, please don't let those two get to you."**

**There was no answer.**

"**Ok, I'll leave now, if you need me I'll be in my office. I'm here if you need to talk."**

**Sam heard a muffle of some sound, but she decided not to push her friend. She decided she needed a closer look at that tape.**


	8. Chapter 8

**SAMS OFFICE**

Sam decided to take another look at the security tape. Vala had locked herself in her room and wouldn't even answer Sam's plea to come out. Vala avoiding Daniel and Col Mitchell was still a sore spot for Vala emotionally. Sam had to find out why. Sam continued to view the tape over and over. Something was nagging at her senses about the two men in the tape. She surmised that the third man may have hidden in the shadows waiting for Vala. The faces in the tape were vaguely obscured and Sam tried to enhance over and over again the two men. She was about to give up, when she saw it. They had boots on, military boots. Why hadn't she seen this earlier? To Sam this was the first clue. They had to have been military.

Sam was thinking out loud. "The Lt. said his men stated they were headed east, that means they were headed towards the base."

Sam decided to search the personnel records on the computer to see if any personnel were released Thanksgiving Day or a day before. There were several and she was going to have to narrow the list. She was haunted by Vala's face; maybe she only noticed the slight tinge of fright when Vala saw Daniel and Cam.

Gen Landry had called a final briefing this morning before everyone went off to celebrate the holidays. All were in attendance, Col Mitchell, Sam, Daniel, Teal'c and finally Vala. Sam noticed her friend would not look at Cam or Daniel. Her full attention was on Gen Landry. Teal'c looked at Sam, he had noticed Vala's demeanor also. The General finished up his briefing and everyone nodded and he wished everyone a good holiday. He had already realized that Vala and Teal'c decided to stay on base. Sam knew that this was going to be one bleak holiday, but she was determined to find Vala's attackers.

Sam decided she needed a little help. Teal'c had confided in her about why he protects Vala and she decided she would share her information with him. She waited until everyone left the briefing room and pulled Teal'c aside. Vala went back to her room. Col Mitchell and Daniel were preparing to leave in a couple of days. Sam felt she was running out of time.

"Teal'c, come with me to my office, I have something to show you."

Teal'c arrived in Sam's office. "Yes Col Carter, what is wrong?"

"Teal'c you trusted me and I know I can trust you if It's to help a friend. I've been secretly investigating to find Vala's attackers."

"I know Col Carter."

Sam was surprised at Teal'c answer. "But, but how, I only went to the police early this morning."

"I too was going to the police and saw you enter the station. I also followed you to the store and back to base. I could not let our friend suffer in silence. We must get to the bottom of this problem Col Carter. I saw Vala's face when we entered the mess hall she was afraid, but held strong."

"Ok, well anyway, I found the security tape and it had Vala visiting about nine am and leaving about nine thirty. Two men followed her out and then the outside cameras were out of range. Teal'c I found something else. The two men were wearing military boots. I compiled a list of who was on base that day or released a day earlier. I have it down to eliminating those personnel first, care to help?"

"Indeed."

* * *

Vala was in her room sleeping. She was having nightmares about the attack.

* * *

_Someone had hit her across the back of the head and was dragging her somewhere. She was fighting who ever it was. She kicked one of the assailants and then another. Someone hit her across her face, pain, blurred vision. Someone was tearing at her clothes, tearing at her pants, she kicked again. Something sharp ripping at her pants. What's happening, she thought. Why? No, No, can't let them. She was being held down, voices, saying something, trying to struggle. No, No. One of them said something, its dark can't see. Kicking keep struggling, don't let them. _

"_Stop fighting, you know this is what you need. Jackson will make you leave. He said that you're a tease, that you will get what you want one day; so here it is, you want it. That Jackson and Mitchell, they're a pair. Stop struggling and it will be over."_

"_Come on hold her down; she won't put up much of a struggle after we get done with her."_

_Vala couldn't believe what she was hearing. She thought no, no, Daniel wouldn't hurt me, No._

"_Yeah those two are something else. One claims she's a tease and the other said she can't be that good. No wonder they were laughing at her. Well we're going to find out aren't we guys. Hold still, this won't hurt, much."_

_Vala was still struggling. One of them hit her again and she lost consciousness. Blackness, blackness. No, No, not my friends, not Daniel or Mitchell. Why would they say those things? It was the last thought before Vala blacked out completely.

* * *

_

Vala woke up in a sweat shivering. She got up to wash her face and peel off her wet clothes. She couldn't, no, wouldn't let this affect her. She had been through far worse than this. No one could do this to her, make her feel worthless. She was in control she thought. She was in control.


	9. Chapter 9

**VALA'S ROOM**

**Vala couldn't believe this was affecting her. She had been through far worse than anyone could imagine. Why was this affecting her so? The memories were flooding back of her attack, the taunting voices, the pain of the attack; it was still raw in her mind. Why would Daniel or Mitchell say such things? It was a betrayal of her trust of them and Vala never let on she thought, that someone she was being close with betrayed her feelings. How could they? No, she thought, she would put memory of such pain in the back of her mind as she has always done. They cannot hurt me if I don't let them, I cannot allow this to effect me, ever.**

**Daniel was in his office along with Col Mitchell. After Sam's tongue lashing, they both had realized they were both being selfish. Daniel had not realized it really was Vala who had been hurt, brutally attacked and for some reason, she avoided them all together unless it was necessary to be around them. Sam and Teal'c had all but threatened them to stay away from Vala and they had never seen their friends so concerned unless it was a serious injury to them. Vala had become one of their team mates, a friend, she had proven her worth. There should be no question in their minds on what Vala was feeling on an emotional level. Sometimes they forget she is a women and vulnerable to society as it is. Vala was never considered weak on any level, but to be attacked, raped and then left to feel nothing but hurt and pain. **

"**Col Mitchell? Cam; we owe Vala an apology. You and I are causing Vala more pain by thinking she's just being difficult. We cannot comprehend what she's been through. Sam and Teal'c have a special connection with Vala and we are sitting by and doing nothing. Maybe we should go see Sam and see what we can do to help?"**

"**I know Jackson; I was thinking the same thing. Vala is our teammate, but more importantly our friend; and our friend is afraid of us; I want to know why? Have we caused her someway to not trust us? I know we didn't attack her, but for some reason she despises us, I can see it in her eyes every time she looks at us."**

"**You're right let's go see Sam, if she will let us, try to help Vala."**

"**That's the spirit, come on, I think Sam's in her office."**

**Daniel and Col Mitchell proceeded towards Sam's office, on their way they passed Vala's room. Daniel instinctively wanted to knock to see if she was ok, but he figured upsetting her would do more damage and continued on to Sam's office. Both knocked on the door and Sam unlocked the door. **

"**Hello Sam, we came to apologize and wondered what we can do to help?" said Daniel.**

**Sam looked back at Teal'c and he nodded his approval. They were surprised Teal'c was in the office and wondered what was going on that Sam would have her door locked. **

"**What's going on Sam? Why did you have your door locked?" Stated Col Mitchell.**

**Sam filled Daniel and Col Mitchell on what she and Teal'c were working on. An extra pair of minds was definitely a big help. They had to make sure Vala did not know what they were working on. **

**Daniel interjected. "So you believe that someone from this base attacked her?"**

"**Yes." Sam said. "It' a best bet, that it had to be someone that wasn't coming back to base the same day they attacked Vala. If Vala had fought them, their injuries would have been noticeable and someone would have asked questions. This is why I think they didn't report this to the police."**

**Teal'c interrupted. "I believe also they would not be back to base for awhile and risk being recognized. I believe that Vala would not interact with them directly, so they could watch her, but she would not notice them."**

"**But there's still something I don't understand? Daniel stated. "Why would she be afraid of Col Mitchell and me? We know we didn't attack her, but she's afraid of us."**

"**Unless Vala tells us directly we can't know until we find these guys. Trust me we'll get the truth out of them, I promise you that." Sam said determined.**

**They had never seen Sam so tenacious like this. Sam was, along with Daniel, the brains of any operation. She had countless times gotten them out of dire straits and saved their lives considerable times. But this was personal to her, Vala was her friend a women friend, and hell has no furry like a woman whose friend was attacked.**

"**Daniel, Col Mitchell, I'm sorry I was so harsh with you earlier, but that could have been any women on this base and to have this happened to Vala, and knowing now it was someone from this base." Sam hesitated for a moment remembering her friend crying the day after. "I can't let this go, I can't stand by and do nothing anymore, she's my friend, she's……..**

**Sam's emotions were coming to surface, she sniffled and went back to the list. The men in the office understood more than ever. These men would pay.**

**Col Mitchell looked down at the list and saw something they did not realize. A couple of the personnel were listed as on vacation exactly on Thanksgiving Day. The list was narrowing. **

"**Sam; Daniel and I are going to check out some personnel identifications from the security tapes and cross reference their faces. When we come up with something definite we'll let you know."**

"**Ok, Teal'c and I have some other personnel to track on their whereabouts and see you two later." Said Sam.

* * *

**

**Vala decided to go back to sleep. She was stressing about having a nightmare again and remembering the attack. This is redicouolous she thought. In my old days I would have just killed them for what they done, but the memory of what they said Daniel and Cam had mentioned and laughing too. She could not hurt them, she couldn't understand why would they say something so hurtful and someone could repeat it. As the questions kept dancing across her mind, she slipped into sleep a deep sleep, one she would not waken so easily.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Vala's Room**

Vala fell asleep trying to block out thoughts of her attack. She was trying to suppress the pain it was causing, the doubt of her friendship with Daniel and Col Mitchell. Her nightmares were becoming evident that she was still affected by the attack.

* * *

_**Vala was struggling to get up. Everything seemed black and dirty. She was looking around to see where she was. Something was telling her to get up. Her thoughts were fuzzy, she needed to move. She couldn't think straight, she couldn't speak, and she felt faint. Her consciousness thought was moving her to get up.** _

_I must get up, I need to see someone. Something's happened. What, what was I doing. I need to find someone. I think, car, need to move. Sam must see Sam. They laughed at me, they laughed. Daniel, Daniel. Mitchell was laughing. I'm not, what did they say?_

_**Vala's mind became clear for a few minutes. She stumbled towards her car. She started the car and it startled her. She was frightened to move, she couldn't remember to shift the car suddenly. She still couldn't speak, nothing was coming out. Everything seemed to be playing in her mind.** _

_I need to get to Sam's, Sam will help. Sam will help. Daniel, Daniel can't let…………. Drive, drive go this way, need to see Sam. What happened, something hit me. I'm shaking. Why am I shaking?_

_**Vala drove out of the parking lot. She was drawn to a certain road. Her survival instincts kicked in. She was headed towards Sam's house unknowingly. Her eyes were trying to locate an address. There her mind was telling her, there turn there, the driveway, this is safe; the pain will go away if you turn in here. She stopped she needed to get out of the car. Move, move go towards the door. The door is opening; go inside, safe, safe.**_

_Daniel, No Daniel, No they laughed at me. Leave me alone, get away from me. This is safe, No Daniel. No Mitchell, No they laughed, they said things, they………. Teal'c, Teal'c is here. He's safe, he will help me, help me Teal'c, Sam.

* * *

_

Vala was tossing and turning in her bed. She was feeling frightened again. Someone was pounding on the door. Vala would not come to the door. Unknown to her she was screaming. One of the personnel heard her scream and knocked on the door. Sam and Teal'c saw some people running down the hall from her office. It looked like the guards and a medical team. Both of them ran out of the office. They saw one of the guards use his code card to enter. Sam shouted at him to stop.

"Wait, don't go in there." "I'll see to her, everyone leave. That's an order."

The guards and the medical personnel saw Teal'c's face when Sam commanded them to leave. They left immediately. Teal'c was right behind Sam when she went in Vala's room.

"Teal'c hold her down, she's asleep, she might hurt herself or anyone coming near her."

Teal'c gently held Vala. She was still in the throws of her nightmare, she was still screaming for some reason.

"Let me try to talk her down Teal'c. She's frightened for some reason."

Sam began talking to Vala softly to try and calm her down. Vala looked like she was trying to get away from something.

"Vala, Vala, shh, shh, I'm here, Teal'c's here. Calm down, your safe, you're with us. Vala!

Vala snapped out of her nightmare and was looking around frantically. She was trying to move and something was holding her.

"Sa—Sam?"

"Yes hon, it's me, and Teal'c. You were dreaming that's all, everything is alright."

Teal'c let go of Vala and slightly bowed to assure her he was here with her.

"What, what happened? I was sleeping."

Sam answered. "You were screaming, someone heard you and then we entered to see you tossing and turning and screaming. Vala I need to talk to you for a minute. Teal'c can you give us a minute?"

"Yes, Col Carter, If there is anything that you need I will be working on a certain program."

After Sam left she sat silently with Vala for a moment. Vala was composing herself to listen to Sam.

"Vala, you and I know that the attack on you won't just go away. You were raped and you just don't get over that in a day. You are my friend and I hope you listen to what I have to say."

Vala just shook her head and leaned back to listen to Sam. She knew Sam was her friend and she wouldn't say anything unless she had some concerns.

"I think that something is bothering you and I think it has to do with Daniel and Col Mitchell. Vala; I saw you when you first came to my house. You were terrified of Daniel and Cam. Something that you refuse to talk about. Listen; I would never betray you and what you say will not be repeated, you know this. But I can't help you if you can't tell me what's wrong."

Vala looked at Sam for a few minutes and then at the ceiling looking for answers. Vala stayed silent for a long time. Sam decided she would be patient.

"Sam, I'm remembering, I remember the attack. They hit me Sam, they dragged me somewhere and, and I tried to fight them, I tried to fight them."

Tears were rolling down Vala's face. She was having a hard time looking at Sam.

Vala continued. They tour at my clothes with something sharp, I couldn't see clearly; they were not going to take me without a fight, I'd rather die than give into them." Vala paused again.

"Then one of them said something that, that stopped me from struggling so hard. They, they said……………..

"I'm her Vala, take your time. There's no rush, just take your time." Sam moved closer to her friend and put a hand on her shoulder.

"They said that Jackson said I was a tease, that I deserve what's coming to me, that Jackson would get rid of me. They said that Mitchell and Daniel laughed at me, that Mitchell said that I couldn't be that good."

"Oh God Vala, is that why you are avoiding them, you think they caused you to be attacked?

Vala said with a whisper. "Yes."

Sam pulled Vala into a hug, Vala collapsed crying. Sam just held her friend.

After an hour, Sam finally spoke.

"Vala, I swear, if you let me; I'll get to the bottom of this. I've know Daniel for a long time and if he said something to hurt you, I'll personally see to it he's transferred to Atlantis and If Col Mitchell did the same, then I'll address the matter to Gen Landry. If someone overheard their conversation and took it upon themselves to pass judgement and harm you, then I'll do everything in my power to stop this kind of behavior."

"No Sam, No."

"What." Sam said in shock.

"No, I can't have you punishing Daniel or Col Mitchell for something they didn't do."

Sam was confused. "Vala, they said something that caused you to be attacked. Raped, Vala, that's not acceptable, not to me."

"No Sam, Daniel and Col Mitchell didn't attack me; I just realized that they have done everything to get everyone else to accept me at SG1. Daniel believed in me and Col Mitchell accepted that. I know that because they are also friends, and it hurt me to the core. I didn't want to believe what I heard and accepted those bastards reason for attacking me. I convinced myself, it was me that was at fault. I did something that caused Daniel and Mitchell to doubt me. I – I made myself afraid of them. I allowed my fear to dominate my reasoning. I have everything that I've truly ever wanted. I have a home, friends, work I'm proud of and those who care about me Sam, you are my friend Sam and if I let you do this, our friendship would change forever."

"But Vala, the men that attacked you, they can't go unpunished. This could of happened to anyone on base and that's why we must find them. They could attack you again or someone else, me, Carolyn; any female on base."

"I know that now, I know. Let me help, let me help find these son of a bi---." Vala stopped herself and took a breath.

"Sam, please I need to stop being angry and afraid. I need to know I'm not a bad person and stop trying to handle things on my own. It's hard when you've been traveling around the galaxy on your own for awhile. I was surviving from here to the next planet and this is the first real home I've had in a long time. I let those men take something from me." Vala paused again. "I let them take my soul Sam, I let them take me."

Sam and Vala just sat and talked. Sam had realized that Vala was indeed strong, that she had chose to finally overcome this humiliation and find the truth behind this attack. Deep down Sam had to find out the missing pieces to what Daniel and Cam has said about Vala. But for right now she would just sit and be Vala's friend.

* * *

_Authors Note: This was a tough one to write. I hope I conveyed the hope of friendship no matter what. I have a couple more chapters to reveal. Look for them soon._


	11. Chapter 11

**SAM'S OFFICE**

Teal'c was still in Sam's office analyzing the list for personnel who would return after the holiday. Three on the list were returning two days after Christmas. Those same three personnel left from base on Thanksgiving morning early. Teal'c checked to see if any of those personnel left a forwarding address to be contacted at, in case of an emergency at the base. All personnel must give a destination to be reached at since they had secret clearances and may be contacted at any notice. The interesting clue was that they were all officers and they had not left the city from their known address. Teal'c decided to check with Daniel and Col Mitchell to see if any of the two faces from the tapes matched these officers. He would let Sam know his findings when he had more information.

**VALA'S ROOM**

Sam finally had an answer to why Vala was avoiding Daniel and Cam. Sam needed to inform Vala that she was secretly forming her own investigation of the attackers. But she couldn't let on that Daniel and Col Mitchell were helping. She believed it would take Vala time to still come to terms about what she believed they said about her.

"Vala, I need to tell you something and I hope you understand it was out of concern for you. You're my friend and I could not stand by and do nothing."

"What is it Sam?" Vala said.

"I have been doing my own investigation. I went back to see the police and they said three guys were stopped the day you were attacked and claimed they were attacked near a store you visited. They were not arrested, but I made a copy of a security tape from the store and only two of the men show a glimpse of their faces."

Sam was looking for any reaction from Vala on any information she was giving her. Vala said nothing. Sam continued.

"I also have Teal'c helping me cross reference a list that we believe may identify them as base personnel."

Vala took in the information Sam had given her. She knew that Sam was only trying to help her and she wanted to help Sam find her attackers.

"Sam; I'm not mad at you for helping me and if Teal'c is helping you, then who am I to complain. But if you know they are base personnel, wouldn't they be afraid I would identify them?"

"We don't know if you would even come across them here at base. I believe that they weren't to worried you would remember them or they may be assigned to another part of the base. Do you remember if they had any mask on?"

"Some things about the attack or still hazy. I was hit from behind and my vision was blurry, I don't remember anything than just fighting, trying to stop them."

Sam thought Vala took this information better than she thought. She would wait to tell her about Daniel and Cam's involvement.

"I didn't mean to bring up any memories, but I'm glad you're finally talking about it. I've been worried about you."

"Thank you Sam, I; you've helped me by talking about this. I was trying to put this behind me, like so many other things. I didn't want to trouble anyone about me, I usually survive."

"Look, there's surviving and there's surviving an attack like this. But from what I know, it still leaves scars of fear and hate and usually the victim believes they're at fault. This was not your fault Vala and those men will pay, I just hope when we find them, and we will find them; Teal'c doesn't get to them first."

"Sam, I don't know how to thank you for helping me through this ,all of this. I really never thought that I would have any friends in my life, I thought I would travel through the galaxies, trade and find treasure and live like a queen for the rest of my life. Friends you couldn't barter or trade, there was no money in it."

Vala paused for a few minutes to reflect on what she was saying.

"But then I found Daniel on the Prometheus, we beat each other up, he zapped me and it was, well I thought he could help me find more treasure and he gave me a chance to be part of a team, he believed in me Sam, he believed."

Sam could see Vala was remembering an important memory of Daniel.

"That's why I, I couldn't believe he had said something so hurtful, it sounded like something Daniel had said earlier to me when he was so upset about the bracelets."

Sam thought, so that's why she was so upset.

"Then Sam; Daniel and I became colleagues, then friends, just like you and Teal'c and Col Mitchell. I had friends, a purpose other than stealing for a living, a respected team member. You invited me to have dinner at your house for the Tau'ri holiday, when I wouldn't have a place to go. You made me feel like family Sam; everyone has made me feel like family. I know now I owe a lot to what Daniel did for me and because of his actions Col Mitchell allowed me to be part of SG1."

Sam interjected. "Vala that may be true to an extent, but your own actions made you a part of SG1. You have proven yourself over and over again how dependable you are on any mission, you're intelligent, resourceful and we like you." Sam smiled.

Vala laughed at her friend's description of herself.

"Well, ok, but I need to find Daniel and Col Mitchell. I want to speak to them about my behavior; I think I at least owe them that."

"Well I'm still hungry, we didn't have much of a breakfast this morning, so tell you what; lets go eat and we'll catch up to those two briefly."

Vala answered. "Deal."

**SAM'S OFFICE**

Col Mitchell and Daniel arrived back at Sam's office. They had singled out a couple of personnel on their list from personnel records and wanted to compare notes. Teal'c had informed them about three distinct personnel who curiously left earlier on Thanksgiving Day and never left town. He also informed them about they were not due back to base until a couple of days after Christmas, especially at the same time.

Daniel checked the security tape and the ID pictures of the personnel Teal'c was suspicious of. Two of the men matched, the third guy was questionable.

"Teal'c do you have the address these men are staying at?" Mitchell asked.

"Indeed, they are staying close in town." Teal'c said.

"Lets inform Sam and then we need to form a plan." Said Mitchell.

Daniel couldn't help thinking of Vala. They were possibly about to find Vala's attackers and maybe find the answer to why Vala was avoiding him and Mitchell.

Teal'c had been thinking one thought of his friend Vala. As a warrior he would restore Vala's honor.


	12. Chapter 12

**MESS HALL**

**Sam and Vala were finishing up in the Mess hall. They were headed towards Sam's office. They talked about a few things concerning more information on the attackers and Vala had the general ideal to speak with Daniel and Col Mitchell about her behavior. Sam walked into her office and Daniel and Mitchell saw Vala walk in behind her.**

"**Ah, Col Mitchell, Daniel; I had no idea that you were in my office." Sam stated.**

**Daniel spoke first. "Uhm, Sam, We were just leaving, sorry for the intrusion, we were………..**

**Vala interrupted. "It's alright Daniel, I'm glad you and Col Mitchell are here. I need to speak with you both."**

**Both men were surprised Vala hadn't walked away let alone want to speak to them.**

**Vala continued. "I know I have been avoiding the both of you and I want to explain that it was about something I had remembered."**

**Sam looked over at Vala to reassure her it was ok to take her time.**

"**I, I remember some of the attack and some others things they had mentioned while being semi conscious."**

**Vala was still a little shaky about speaking of the attack with Daniel and Cam in the room.**

"**Vala." said Mitchell. "First I want to apologize for the way we acted after you left the mess hall. Sam gave us an earful about our insensitivity towards what happened to you. It was not fair on any level. I don't know if Sam told you but she chewed Jackson and myself out and left to find you. She's quite the friend."**

**Vala looked over at her friend and smiled.**

**Daniel interrupted. "I too want to apologize for my actions Vala. I had no right to act that way either. Teal'c also set us straight after Sam left us. He made it quite clear that no one was to hurt you while he still had breath in him. It seems you have quite another friend also."**

**Vala looked over at Teal'c and smiled. Teal'c bowed in response.**

"**I think I better leave." Vala rushed from the room headed towards her room.**

**Everyone looked confused. Sam ran after Vala. She caught up with her in her room.**

"**Vala, Vala what's wrong?" Sam asked.**

**Vala turned to face Sam. "I'm, I'm sorry Sam, it, it was just too overwhelming when Daniel said friends. I didn't want to cry in front of them; I mean Daniel and Col Mitchell." You and Teal'c have been there for me and I sometimes don't realize how lucky I am."**

**Sam pulled Vala into a hug. "Hey, it's alright, you know the feelings mutual you know."**

"**I feel so silly, I'm probably older than any of you, in galaxy years anyway and I'm crying like a baba."**

"**That's "baby". Sam corrected.**

**They laughed a few minutes and composed themselves.**

"**Come on, let's get back to my office. Your friends are waiting for you."**

**Sam and Vala returned to her office and everyone was still there. Vala entered first and spoke before anyone could say anything.**

"**I'm sorry, I was just. Vala paused. "I was just; something got into my eyes."**

**Teal'c raised his eyebrow and Daniel and Mitchell just looked to the floor and back at Vala.**

**Sam interrupted. "Well Vala wants to help find her attackers and I think we should get back to work on this."**

**Sam decided that Vala could wait before addressing them about what the attackers told her. She thought about what Teal'c may do if he heard Vala say something about what Daniel and Mitchell may have said.**

"**Vala would you please help Teal'c view the security tape? I want to speak to Daniel and Col Mitchell for a minute."**

**Vala looked a little confused by Sam ushering out Daniel and Cam, but she knew she must have her reasons.**

"**Ok, Sam. Well I guess it's just you and me muscles." Vala stated.**

"**Indeed."**

**Sam ushered Daniel and Col Mitchell out of her office. She wanted a chance to speak to them first about why Vala was so afraid of them. She would spare her friend the pain of their reaction.

* * *

**

Authors Note: I'm sorry it's short, but I have a couple of chapters still. I was a little tired today, so look for next chapter soon. 


	13. Chapter 13

SG1 HEADQUARTERS 

Sam wanted to speak to Daniel and Mitchell alone. She could see that Vala was still having a difficult time speaking to them. Now was the time to find out what was said by either of them.

"Daniel I need to ask you and Col Mitchell about a conversation that may have been overheard or misinterpreted."

Daniel was curious. "Why Sam?"

"Be patient and I'll explain why. Did you ever say to Col Mitchell or anyone else that Vala was a tease and she deserves what she gets?"

"Uh, maybe, I don't think to anyone but Col Mitchell and maybe thinking out loud, I don't really remember exactly when."

"Sam why is this important?" Said Mitchell.

"Please Col Mitchell it's important I get to the truth. I need to ask you also; have you ever said about Vala that she's not that good?"

"Sam, the only time that I ever remotely said anything like that is in a locker room with Daniel. I remember I said something about Teal'c and Vala playing basketball with everyone, I remember I said something about her game she couldn't have been that good."

Daniel interrupted. "Now I remember that conversation. We just got beat by Teal'c and Vala and I said that Vala is such a tease about beating us and she was better at finding treasure and she deserves what she gets, I meant that she was always worried about being poor and I know finding any treasure honestly would set her up for life. Why would this be so important pertaining to Vala?"

"Well someone overheard evidently about that conversation you had and only heard the partial conversation." Sam said.

"So, I still don't understand why that's so important Sam?" Daniel stated.

Sam paused to take in what repercussions this would have on Daniel and Mitchell.

"Vala, Vala remembers one of the attackers said something while being raped" She paused for a few moments. "Vala said that one of the attackers or all three said that they heard you and Mitchell say that Vala was a tease and that you would get rid of her Daniel, and also that Mitchell said that she was not that good."

Daniel and Mitchell were stunned. "Oh God, her attackers said that while raping her?" said Daniel.

"Yes." Sam waited to see what they both were thinking.

Daniel shook his head. "Is, Is that why she's been avoiding us? She thinks we are responsible for her attack?"

"I think she did at first, I see now you did say something to that effect. Whoever heard the both of you, for whatever reason, decided to use that as a reason to attack Vala. It's sick and twisted and I hope they burn for this."

Daniel and Mitchell have seen Sam angry before, but she honestly wanted to harm whoever it was that did this to Vala.

Mitchell interrupted. "Sam, we came to see you and Teal'c earlier. We matched base personnel ID with the security tape. Two of the men in the tape matched the files. Teal'c has found out that three personnel signed out early Thanksgiving morning and are not due back until a couple of days after Christmas. They never left town, which is unusual. We also found out they are close in town, we were on our way to tell you and form a plan."

Daniel was holding his head down; it hit him that what he had said even in private caused Vala harm.

"Something else just occurred to me Sam." Stated Mitchell. "We were in the officers locker room when we had this discussion and the ID for those men were officers."

"Cam, Daniel, this has been painful enough for Vala. She wanted to tell you both earlier that's why she has been so distant from you both. You can't even imagine how or what she's been through. If these officers are responsible for her attack, we need proof and Vala may not be able to identify them for sure."

Daniel looked up. "We'll get proof Sam; didn't Carolyn have Vala's clothes from the attack in storage?"

Sam said. "Yes, yes, we can cross the samples on her clothes and see if any DNA matches the attackers."

"Daniel." Sam stated. "Check with Carolyn about the samples on Vala's clothes and have a report ready to run through Gen Landry. I will be in my office with Vala and Teal'c."

"Sam, I'm going to work on surveillance on these guys. I have the address, I'm going to keep on eye on them and see if I can identify the third man. I'll be in contact and take some mission gear with me. Sam; I'm sorry all this happened to Vala, we'll get them."

"Thanks Cam."

SAM'S OFFICE 

Vala and Teal'c were reviewing the tape. Vala was trying to decipher from the video if these were the men that attacked her. She didn't recognize them at all. Teal'c had informed her about some additional information about their whereabouts and who they were. It still brought back memories of her being attacked and she hated being helpless.

"Teal'c, I want to thank you for helping me find these guys. I really haven't thanked you for everything you've done. I know you have been watching over me and I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself."

"You are most welcome and it is my honor to watch over you."

"You know between you and me; you're just a big old softy."

"A softy what?" said Teal'c.

"I don't know, I haven't quite figured out what that means, but I heard Sam call Jack that once."

"Ah, then it must be a good thing."

"It better be, or I'm going to be very embarrassed if it means something personal."

Sam walked into her office. She could see that Vala looked in a better mood.

"Teal'c could you excuse us for a minute?"

"I will catch up on some additional work. Contact me when you need me."

"Vala, I have something to tell you. After I chewed Daniel and Col Mitchell out, they came to me and asked could they help. Now before you react, they have been a big help and I needed some answers also."

"What type of answers?"

Sam was worried on how Vala would react if she told her she questioned Daniel and Mitchell.

"I asked Daniel and Cam if they ever said anything remotely to what you informed me about." Sam wasa little nervous about Vala's reaction. " The said yes, but it was only pertaining to you and Teal'c beating them at basketball and Mitchell said you couldn't be that good, and Daniel only mentioned he said you were a tease about beating them in basketball and you are good at finding treasure and he hoped you would get what's coming to you in securing a financial future."

Vala couldn't say anything. Her first thought about what Sam said was how could you tell them that? But she realized that Sam had never hurt her not on purpose and everyone was doing all they could to help her.

"Sam, thank you. I, I don't think I really wanted to know if they really said anything like that and you helped me answer my own questions. How did they take being misquoted?"

"They were worried about you Vala, only what happened to you."

Vala just shook her head yes.

DR LAM'S OFFICE 

"Carolyn; Sam has some new information on Vala's attackers and I need to see if you recovered any DNA from her clothes?"

"Yes." Said Dr. Lam. I have that information on computer. Is there anything I can help with?"

"If you can download it to disc, Sam can analyze it to some new information. I can't really tell you much, but it will help in Vala's case."

"No problem, let me know if there is anything else I can help with, I hope you capture whoever did this to Vala." Said Carolyn.

"I do too, Carolyn, I do too."

SAM'S OFFICE 

Sam had contacted Teal'c and Daniel to meet in her office to compare facts. Vala was feeling a little more comfortable with Daniel around. She was relieved that Daniel and Mitchell had not wanted her to leave or doubted her abilities. She was glad to be able to trust them again.

Teal'c had contacted Mitchell to see what his status was on the three suspects. Mitchell had laid down surveillance and a perimeter check on the address given. He had spotted one of the officers in question and had a good amount of information on their backgrounds. A Lt. Anderson, Davis and Bursky. All three had questionable backgrounds and had been transferred only recently to SG1. They were mostly data personnel officers and were only linked to SG5 for small missions. Mitchell checked further and there had been some problems on the team missions. Seems that all of them disappeared on a routine mission for several hours, claiming they had equipment malfunctions and couldn't be contacted. When they did check back in some of the locals on the planet complained they had insulted the women. Nothing showed in the reports that there was any investigation. Seems that Lt. Bursky was in charge of both men.

"Teal'c did Sam come up with any more information to nail these guys?"

"Yes, Col Mitchell, Dr. Lam has a DNA analysis and we need only to give them a test to compare results." Teal'c stated.

"Good, I need Gen Landry's ok to go on a ops mission here in town, no scratch that, the less he knows the less he'll have to explain if something goes wrong. "

"Teal'c I need SG1 for a special mission. Light gear and I need a med van for testing. See if Dr. Lam would like to be the operator. I want to keep this as much as a small group as possible. Need to know bases only. Copy."

Teal'c relayed. "Copy Col Mitchell, eta 15 minutes. Out."

Teal'c had informed Sam, Daniel and Vala that Col Mitchell was keeping the suspects under surveillance, they were to join him ASAP. Dr. Lam had been contacted and she was more than willing to go with them. Everyone was worried about Vala going with them. They knew that the attack was still raw to her and understood if she stayed behind. Vala would have none of it. She wanted to confront her attackers; she had to, for her own peace of mind.

SG1 arrived at the address. Vala smiled at Mitchell and was glad he was along with them. Sam stayed close to Vala as Mitchell laid out a plan to to ensnare the officers.

"Teal'c take point, we'll surround the area and go in on three. Vala I need you to stay in the van with Dr. Lam. I want you to stay in contact with us and listen in on what these guys have to say. I want to catch them by surprise. Daniel; I have a mission for you to get these guys to open up, I want to record everything they say. Sam I need you to stay with Vala. I have a little surprise for them. Only Zats on stun only bring them out if we have to."

Sam and Vala both nodded. Col Mitchell, Teal'c and Daniel were converging in on the officers. Mitchell had conveyed to Daniel on what he wanted him to do.

"On, three, set in motion; Go."

Teal'c busted in first, Mitchell from the back of the premises and then Daniel.

The three officers were caught by surprise. They were watching some porn flick on TV. Mitchell addressed them first.

"Hey guys, where's the party. They told us you guys were the men to see for some dates." Said Mitchell.

Lt. Anderson spoke first. "You couldn't have knocked first Sir?

"Hey don't call me Sir, I'm off duty gentlemen, I brought some company, they were hoping for a little party, kind of pre holiday celebration."

Lt. Bursky was curious why the top SG1 team would be looking them up. He thought why would they want to hang with them. He thought they were a pretty smug and tight bunch. Lt. Davis was speechless, he was watching Teal'c and Daniel, and they both had a leery smile.

Mitchell continued. "Hey what's the matter, cat got your tongue. I said where's the party? I see you started some things without us." Mitchell pointing to the porno on TV.

Teal'c interrupted. "Yes, we finally have a chance to leave the base and have a little fun. It is tiring to be noble all the time. I would like to, how is it said? To let loose."

"Yeah." Said Daniel. Col Carter is so uptight and that Vala women, man even Teal'c tried to tap into that. Guess she's not into big bald aliens."

They all looked at Teal'c. He just nodded.

"I thought you and Col Carter were close Jackson." Bursky asked.

"Yeah, were tight about our work, top secret you know, but trying to get to that women; after ten years you kind of leave it alone and find fresh meat. You know what I mean."

Bursky wasn't sure yet. He was very careful on what he said. Col Mitchell has a top security clearance and he was suspicious of his motives.

"So Sir, asked Davis. "Can we offer you guys a beer or something?"

"It's about time someone around here treated us right." Mitchell was baiting them, he hoped Vala and Sam were listening and understood what they were doing. "Come on Jackson, sit down, you're always standing up, makes me nervous."

Teal'c was watching all three men to make sure they didn't make any sudden moves.

Daniel interjected. "Hey have you guys checked out the new nurses in the infirmary? Man those women are hot. Dr. Lam's a cutie too. I just love her attention when I'm injured."

"Hey, stated Mitchell. "What have I told you Dan the man, lay off the Doc, she's mine."

"Says who, Cam? She's not married and I don't see know tattoo on her saying she's yours, I bet Davis and I have a better chance than you do." You tried with Vala and missed now you're trying to make excuses to go after the cute Doc."

"Indeed, chimed Teal'c.

All of the officers were taking in the exchange of quips about the good Doc and Vala. Bursky has relaxed a little and remained quite.

"Hey Davis, asked Mitchell. Maybe you can thaw the ice queen Vala out, she act's like she knows everything, Danny boy couldn't get her to shut up about bragging she had Daniel all to her self. She's such a tease all the time. Someday Danny boy, someday, I'm going to teach her a lesson."

Mitchell hated that the girls were listening in, but he had to make these officers feel comfortable around them. Daniel was picking up on signals from Mitchell about talking about Vala more.

"What kind of lesson? Said Anderson.

"You know, the lesson all women should be taught when they think there better than us. Given us orders, getting everything they want by just batting those eyes and swaying their body. We know how they got rank, don't we boys." Mitchell mentioned.

"Yeah, we know what you mean." Said Davis. "They all got it coming to them. Officers should only be men, we've earned it. We don't get to use our bodies to get rank; like some one we know."

Sam, Dr. Lam and Vala were listening in the van to everything. Both Sam and Carolyn were watching Vala to see if this was bothering her. Vala just stayed quiet and listened intently.

"It's ok boys, we know your talking about Carter, she ain't all that. We call her the "bod" you know around the office. Cause no "bod" can touch her."

They all started laughing at Mitchell's comment. Bursky, thought, these guys are ok. Mitchell's not such a bad guy after all.

Sam thought if she didn't know Mitchell was baiting these guys, she might think he was serious.

"You know Mitchell; I can call you Mitchell right? Asked Bursky.

"We're off duty." Said Mitchell. "Call me Cam, off duty only though guys, got to keep up the appearances."

Teal'c continued to watch the three men. Mitchell had them right were he wanted them. He thought just a little more squeezing and he might get a confession.

"Hey Daniel? Why don't you tell them what you told me about that Vala women. Tell her how you got her into the program at SG1 and then she teased you until you were good and hot and then turned you down cold."

"Shut up Cam, I'm not in the mood." Daniel faked.

"Yeah, he wanted to get her in the program so he could go after her, then she turned Ice Queen"

"Yeah, well, you tried, T tried and I tried, no sun on earth can break her ice." said Daniel.

Anderson laughed menacily. "Yeah, well we heard someone did. Heh Heh."

Daniel was trying to keep his cool, he know Vala was listening and he saw Teal's eyebrow shut up. Mitchell keep a stone face and played along.

"Shut up Anderson." Said Bursky.

"Why, we ain't done nothing that no body else was thinking about." We hear how this alien Vala helped save the galaxy by putting a ship between some Supergate. We know better, I'd like to put something between her gate."

Anderson was bragging. Davis was laughing like he knew something. All of the officers that attacked Vala all laughed like they knew something.

Sam saw Vala slightly cringe at what Anderson was saying. She just continued to listen and say nothing. Sam moved closer to Vala to see if she was alright. Vala looked over at Sam and just nodded.

"I don't like rumors." Said Mitchell. "We hear a lot of people who brag about that woman and their all full of it. I've seen how she teases men and gets away with it. Men say they've been with her and I ask them if that's so, what side is her alien tatoos on. They have no clue, bunch of liars. We know because she's undressed for us, me and Danny boy over there."

Davis blurted out. "I don't remember no tatoo on that woman."


	14. Chapter 14

**APARTMENT ROOM**

**"I don't like rumors." Said Mitchell. "We hear a lot of people who brag about that woman and their all full of it. I've seen how she teases men and gets away with it. Men say they've been with her and I ask them if that's so, what side are her alien tattoos on. They have no clue, bunch of liars. We know because she's undressed for us, me and Danny boy over there."**

**Davis blurted out. "I don't remember no tattoo on that woman."**

**Mitchell, Teal'c and Daniel had the same thought. Bingo.**

"**Shut up Davis." Said Bursky. **

"**I, I mean, she's never shown it around base, she always dresses so provocatively." Davis said shakily.**

**Mitchell interrupted. "You don't see it that way, heh, heh; I see she makes everyone look at her every time she walks around the men. She's only in her BDU's only because the "bod" got tired of her getting all the attention. Carter's the jealous type. Her being in charge and all and the "wammo" competition."**

"**I'd like to teach them all a lesson, Carter, that Vala alien and the cute Doc. I can't believe that Landry put his daughter in charge of the medical program. Then again blood is thicker than water." Mitchell said.**

**Daniel chimed in. "Hey just gives me more of chance to tap her. I'm not an officer and a civilian would be in less trouble that way. I'm clean man."**

**Davis started laughing along with Anderson.**

"**Well, your not competing for rank like I am Danny boy, I got to keep the Ice Queen at bay and Carter neutralized so I look like I'm a gentleman and an officer. I'd get them both in a corner one day and let them know what a man feels like."**

**Mitchell and Daniel needed to keep up the pressure on these guys. Mitchell had given Teal'c a signal only he recognized to move when the time comes. He hoped the girls would forgive him.**

"**Hey, Daniel stated. "You told me that the Ice Queen wasn't all that good Cam. Soon as you had her pinned one day for teasing you, you said she fought like a wild cat and then cried like a baby when she couldn't deliver."**

"**Indeed Mitchell. She may not like me, but you couldn't even get to base with her."**

"**That's first base T. Man can't you ever get that right?" interjected Daniel.**

"**Look, calm down, Danny boy. No one's every going to get to her. I threatened her if she ever said anything; I would get rid of her."**

**Bursky's eyes lit up. He was beginning to get thoughts of going after Vala again. He believed Mitchell just gave him the information he needed to threaten Vala.**

"**Uh, Cam what if someone really wanted to get rid of her for you, you know to get you closer to that promotion and maybe in turn give someone else a boost in that direction." Bursky stated.**

**Mitchell knew where Bursky was going with this. "Pipe dreams my man, pipe dreams, who could I trust to do that? It would have to be someone she doesn't recognize or else I could be in big trouble. Though it would be nice. Carter would be all nice to me if her competition was gone from the program."**

"**What if you had some friends so to speak?" Bursky was looking at Davis and Anderson. "That could help you out, say; maybe they already have."**

"**Quit talking out of your ass Bursky. I'm in no mood for games. Carter has all but took over the SG1 program and that Vala women is nothing but trouble."**

"**Yeah, said Daniel. They got us all on a tight leash. We are always working all the time, you would have to get them alone off base or something, then we would let them know who's the boss. I'd love to teach that Vala woman a lesson, she's such a bi……….. "Well you know, I'm too much of a gentleman to say what I think of about her."**

**Daniel had to stop himself mentally. He had almost forgotten that Vala was listening in.**

**Mitchell interrupted. "That's your problem Danny boy, your too nice to teach that women something, that why she's going to get you all hot and bothered over and over."**

"**Well, said Davis. "We may be able to help you out, if you're willing to help us Cam. You know one hand washes the others. This Vala bitch would not be a problem, she's, should I say been tenderized."**

**Vala overheard that part. Sam saw her shake a little more. Vala just shook her head no at Sam as not to worry. Sam was and so was Carolyn. Sam was becoming angrier at every word that came out of her attackers mouth.**

**Anderson and Bursky laughed at Davis's comment. Mitchell was still stone face, he had to keep them talking. Teal'c and Daniel looked at each other at what had been said. Both of them were ready to tear them all apart. But they knew this was for Vala and they had to get them to confess.**

"**We haven't been on base for awhile." Said Bursky. "Have you guys heard anything about any uh, reports of anyone being roughed up from base?"**

**Mitchell answered. "No, and I would know, all reports come to me for review. Why someone get beat up and I wasn't there to see?" heh, heh, heh.**

"**What would you say if we know that someone roughed up your little Ice Queen over the holiday?" said Burksy.**

**Bursky was trying to see what reaction he would get from Mitchell. Mitchell was going in for the kill.**

"**I'd give them a medal and shake their hands. As long as she got what was coming to her, I don't care who did it. As my grandmother used to say good riddance to bad rubbish." Cam hated saying that, but he knew what these guys wanted to hear.**

**Anderson and Davis were grinning ear to ear. Bursky was shaking his head and smiling.**

"**Glad to hear you say that Cam." Sid Bursky. "Because you got your Christmas present early this year. We know of some friends that saw your little Ice Queen and made sure she was less of I'd say frigid."**

"**What do you mean? I bet you guys are just yanking my chain, unless you been there done that, it's all rumors I said. I'm a Colonel, I deal in facts. Off the record though; I would personally make someone my best bud, I'd give them anything they wanted just to see that Vala's face scared to death."**

**Anderson, Davis and Bursky all looked at each other, they were practically salivating. They were all thinking promotions and getting away from SG1. Teal'c had raised up without being noticeable to retrieve his zat gun. Daniel too was moving to get into attack position. Mitchell saw them without being noticeable.**

"**What would you say if someone in this room did just that?" said Bursky.**

"**Ah, you're full of it." Said Daniel. "You're getting me hot and bothered just thinking about "doing" that Vala. So shut up and let's watch the flick."**

**Vala was shaking visibly now, she still nodded no to Sam and Carolyn that she was alright. Sam knew if Cam didn't get a confession soon, she was going to bust in and get it herself. This was affecting Vala, but she refused to break down.**

"**I mean we saw that little tease Thanksgiving day." said Burksy. "We thought maybe we would test her out a little, give her a little taste of what real men are, know one would believe anything she said; she's just a thief, everyone's heard you Jackson say that to her just to put her in her place. You were right Cam, she's a little fighter and man did she fight. She had no clue what hit her, all wrapped up in her little world, all smiling, for what; who would want her around. She acts like she's all friendly to everyone on base. She doesn't have a clue, she's not even from earth, like we're second class people. Her in charge of anything is a joke, I'm sure you guys all know that."**

"**Yeah. Said Davis. "Anderson and I made sure she didn't struggle, she was easy; in and out, wham bam and thank you ma'am. The look on her face was pure ecstasy. She had all three of us and didn't even know it. She fought us, gave us a little pain for curing her, but we made sure she wasn't getting up for awhile."**

**All three men, Anderson, Davis and Burksy started laughing. They looked over at Mitchell and he was smiling along with Daniel. Teal'c's face was not readable, his face was nothing.**


	15. Chapter 15

APARTMENT ROOM 

Vala and Sam heard the last part of the attackers description of raping Vala. Carolyn was watching Vala to see if she may need something to calm her. Vala just sat there, not saying anything; she just starred into the console. Sam put her arm on her shoulder, Vala acknowledge Sam was there by placing her hand on top of her shoulder also. Nothing needed to be said, nothing.

Mitchell was trying desperately to hold his temper. The way these guys described holding Vala down while they raped her made him sick to his stomach. Daniel was also mentally holding together. He had mentioned to Vala that she was a thief at base not thinking someone would hear, at the time he didn't care, but he had inadvertently smeared Vala in public. He thought to himself, he would never say anything to hurt Vala again.

Teal'c was beyond anger. He knew that if he were allowed carry out what he was feeling, there would be nothing left to pick up. He was very protective of all his teammates, but he considered it an honor to be Vala's guardian. He would wait for Mitchell's signal before acting.

"Man, said Mitchell. "Let me shake the hand of the men who thawed the Ice Queen out. You guys are a ok in my book."

"Thanks." Said Bursky, we, ah hope that now we helped you guys out that maybe we could move on to something better in our field of expertise."

"Oh, I'll make sure you guys move on alright." Stated Mitchell. "Teal'c shall you do the honors?"

Teal'c pulled out his Zat gun and stunned all three men on high stun. They all fell to the floor before they knew what hit them.

"Teal'c, Daniel, lets get these animals out of her and into the med van, I want them secured before we go back to base and I want DNA samples from all of them. Carolyn, Sam, do you copy?"

Sam answered. "Copy Col, Carolyn will have everything ready, out."

"Daniel? Daniel? hey we've got them on tape, we'll have the physical evidence soon enough. Gen Landry will make sure these guys go away for a long time. Daniel? Do you hear me?"

Daniel was starring at unconscious men; he wanted to turn up his Zat gun on kill. They talked about Vala like she was garbage.

"Oh God, Cam, Vala overheard everything. Vala? Vala?"

There was no answer and Mitchell, Teal'c and Daniel were all concerned about Vala right now.

Teal'c and Daniel had handcuffed them and dragged the men out to the van. Mitchell looked around the apartment for any other evidence to contribute to their confession. He had found nothing and decided to have a team come out and secure the room.

Sam watched Vala closely; she had said nothing after hearing the last confession from her attackers. She had taken off her earpiece and walked outside the van. She wanted to see her attackers, she wanted to see the animals that held her down and raped her for who knows how many times. Carolyn had taken samples already of the officers and they matched the computers information. All three were a match.

All the officers were beginning to wake. Teal'c forcibly stood them up against the van. Vala came around were they were standing. Sam, Daniel, Teal'c, Carolyn and Mitchell all watched as they realized they were outside.

Bursky shook his head and looked around first and spoke.

"Hey, wh, what's going on, why, why am I tied up, where's Cam? Hey is this as joke, you guys come on, untie us."

Mitchell stated angrily. "That's Col Mitchell and this is no joke; all three of you are going to be charged for the rape and beating of Vala Mol Doran, and I'm going to personally see to it that you beast never surface to see the sun ever again."

Davis was conscious now, so was Anderson. They heard what Mitchell was saying to Bursky. Bursky still hadn't noticed Vala yet. He was seething.

"You can't do anything to us Mitchell. You don't have anything on us, you think they going to believe that Vala tramp. I told you nobody takes her seriously around the base, she's a joke, such a tease, she's not even from earth, she's just like any other women on base, they all need a lesson, all of you can go to hell."

Teal'c practically shoved Bursky through the van. Just then Vala walked up behind Teal'c. All of the officer's eyes went wide they had not realized Vala heard everything Bursky shouted. Every one of Vala's friends watched Vala's demeanor. Sam especially was worried that her friend had not said anything the whole time listening to what was taking place in the apartment.

Vala starred at all of the officers, her face was unreadable. She moved closer to Bursky and moved Teal'c hand away from Bursky's neck. She backed away from the three men and without warning kneed Bursky in the groin, she backed slapped Davis hard in the head and did a round house kick to Anderson in his face. They all went down on the ground within seconds. Vala was so fast they barely saw the punches coming.

Sam could hardly believe what she just witnessed. Daniel and Mitchell just smiled. Carolyn had never seen a women take down three men that fast. Teal'c raised his head as if he was proud to see Vala take out her anger on them.

Carolyn being a Doctor stooped down to see about their injuries. She could barely stand to touch them, but it was her job.

Vala had backed away from the officers, turned around and started walking down the road alone.

Sam watched her friend, took off her light gear and starting walking behind Vala. Sam kept her distance, she wanted to let Vala have her space, and she knew if Vala needed her she would be beside her in a heartbeat.

Daniel wanted to go after Vala but Teal'c stopped him. Teal'c threw the three men in the back of Mitchell's vehicle. He watched over them until they were ready to move out. Carolyn, Mitchell and Daniel watched Vala closely. They were concerned for their friend, there was no anger when Vala hit them, she just walked away and said nothing.

Teal'c motioned Mitchell over to the vehicle holding the attackers.

"Col Mitchell, if I may, I wish to see if Vala is well. Do you nee me for anything?" said Teal'c.

"No, Daniel and I can take these animals back to base and hold them. I'll give Gen Landry a report and meet you back at base. Teal'c? Take care of her."

Teal'c just nodded. Daniel nodded also and left with Mitchell. Carolyn decided to stay behind and wait.

Sam walked behind Vala a few feet. She noticed Vala stumble a little and then again, Vala's legs started to wobble and she fell to the ground. Teal'c saw this also and rushed past Sam. He checked for any injuries and slowly picked Vala up and carried her back to the med Van. Carolyn was watching also and Sam motioned Carolyn to open up the van.

Vala was unconscious and Teal'c laid her down on the med van bed. Carolyn checked Vala out for any injuries and found none other than a bump on the back of the head.

"Is she ok Carolyn? Sam asked concerned.

"She's in shock, let's get her back to base. I'll check her in personally. She's going to be fine Sam, she just needs time, ok."

Teal'c and Sam never moved from Vala's side. They all traveled in silence as Carolyn drove the van back to base.

**SG1 HEADQUARTERS**

Gen Landry had been informed earlier by Dr. Lam that Sam and Col Mitchell had some new evidence concerning Vala's attackers. He was already in his office when Mitchell and Daniel returned. All three officers were held in blockade and Mitchell showed Landry all the evidence against them. Daniel was silent through the whole explanation; he listened to the taped confessions and just sat quietly.

Gen Landry was already drawing up charges on the officers; he informed Mitchell that they would be shipped out as soon as possible to hard labor. Daniel and Mitchell decided to wait on Sam and Teal'c. Sam had radioed Mitchell than Vala was unconscious and Carolyn was admitting her to the infirmary, she told him she would fill him in then.

**INFIRMARY**

Sam, Teal'c, Daniel and Mitchell all waited outside the infirmary to see about Vala. Teal'c carried Vala all the way to the infirmary; he would not let anyone near her until Carolyn asked him to wait outside.

Carolyn came out to address everyone.

"I have her lightly sedated. I believe she went into shock after confronting her attackers. I think her mind realized the severity of what they had done to her. It's like her mind went into overdrive and shorted out for a while. I want to keep her overnight, she needs the rest, I think after what's happened we all need the rest."

Sam interjected. Carolyn can I sit with her? I want to be there when she wakes up.

"I think she would like that. Go ahead, I'll be in soon."

Sam pulled a chair up to the bed. Sam thought Vala finally looked peaceful, that she finally confronted her worst fears. Teal'c, Daniel and Mitchell were going to make sure Vala's attackers were shipped out today. All of them together decided Vala did not need to face these men ever again. Since Vala was a part of a government facility with a high security clearance she was under government and military protection. Gen Landry had given the orders for the prisoners transfer immediately to a high security outpost prison. Teal'c, Mitchell and Daniel along with three guards personally escorted them to the gate room.

Teal'c ascended to the booth room to help Walter dial in the secret coordinates. Walter dialed up the codes, as the iris opened Mitchell escorted the prisoners up the ramp. Bursky turned around to say something to Mitchell.

"You know Mitchell, I thought you were different, I see who actually wears the pants around here. Carter and that Vala women must have you whipped. It will be a pleasure to leave this place, it stinks around here."

Mitchell nodded his head to Walter to complete the final sequence. Walter did not notice that Teal'c was on the other panel from him, Teal'c was keying in another alternate sequence to override his. Teal'c had said nothing to his teammates about what he was about to do. He had already took it upon himself to be punished for his actions or live with what he was about to do.

Walter informed Col Mitchell that the final sequence was set. Mitchell and Daniel watched the three men approach to gate. Davis and Anderson would go first, followed by Bursky.

They watched Vala's attackers go through and wished there was a harsher punishment. Col Mitchell and Daniel relieved the guards and headed towards the infirmary. Teal'c watched intently as his friends left the gate room.

Anderson and Davis were on the other side of the gate waiting to be taken into custody by some unknown guards. But something was wrong, they could barely move. They could only see white all around them and something far in front of them a form that looked like it was kneeling. Bursky comes thru the gate and his perception is the same. Something is wrong, this planet is frozen. He could see that Davis and Anderson barely moving. Bursky sees something ahead, he slowly moves toward the form. His legs are gettng heavy, he can hardly breath, he can't feel his hands or face. He looks back towards the other men and they haven't moved. He finally gets to the form. He sees that it's human and frozen and in a hospital gown. Bursky can't move, his whole body feels like a thousand needles are penetrating him, he starts to fall, something hazy, he remembers a planet, a story of a Gou' ald being tricked into the leaving SG1, Anubis he thought, Anubis, it hit him, his mind barely functioning, Oh God, No, No the frozen planet where they sent Anubis, No, NOOOOOOOO. It was the last thought he had as he froze in place. No one would ever see them again, forever.


	16. Chapter 16

**SG1 HEADQUARTERS**

**It was snowing outside the base and it was 3 days before Christmas. Gen Landry decided to stay on base and his daughter Dr. Lam stayed to keep and eye on Vala. Col Mitchell and Daniel stayed on base also, they didn't have any plans after the recent events and they too were worried about Vala. Teal'c along with Sam stayed in Vala's room keeping watch over her. Vala had slept for three days and Dr. Lam had informed everyone that Vala went into shock and her mind and body needed time to heal. Gen Landry had received a call from the far prison outpost that they never received any prisoners. The Gen inquired to Walter about the missing prisoners. Walter's computer records showed the prisoners were transferred and had no ideal were they went. Gen Landry had asked Teal'c was every procedure covered since he was in the booth with Walter. Teal'c informed the Gen that all procedures were covered and if the prisoners had disappeared to an unknown destination, they could try to trace the address, but most likely they had perished if the gate malfunctioned. Gen Landry accepted Teal'c assessment and never inquired about them again.**

**Sam and Teal'c were sitting by Vala's bedside when she began to stir. Daniel and Mitchell happened to be on their way to visit Vala when Sam motioned them that Vala was waking up. Dr. Lam was making her last rounds and Vala was her last stop.**

**Vala was slowly waking.**

** "Mmm, Sa—Sam? Is that you?"**

"**Hey, sleepy head, how are you feeling?" said Sam.**

"**Like I've slept for a week." Vala responded. "I'm a little thirsty."**

**Teal'c reached over and immediately handed Sam a glass of water. Dr. Lam was checking Vala's pulse and response.**

"**Vala, you were out for three days, you went into shock and you needed time to heal." Said Carolyn. "I can release you today if you're feeling up to it."**

**Vala didn't say much after drinking her water. She looked around and she also saw Teal'c and smiled. Teal'c simply nodded. She looked up further and Daniel and Col Mitchell were smiling back. **

**Vala finally responded back. "I think I'm up to leaving. Vala paused for a few minutes. "I- I want to thank all of you for helping find my attackers, I – I heard everything that was said by the attackers, I want to let you know I understood you had to say certain things to them to get them to confess. I just want you to know that anything you said in there I didn't take it personally. You are all my friends, I realize that more than anything and I'm grateful for you all." **

**Vala had tears rolling down her face. Sam embraced her and so did Carolyn. Daniel and Mitchell were smiling and Teal'c just simply bowed his head. **

"**If everyone doesn't mind, I wish to speak to Sam please." said Vala.**

**Carolyn chimed in. "What ever you need Vala, well be around if you need us. Carolyn and the rest moved out of Vala's room. Vala grabbed Teal'c's arm before he left. He looked back at Vala and held her hand to his forehead for a few minutes and then pressed her hand to his chest, he smiles down at Vala and leaves. **

**Sam is touched by Teal'c and Vala's connection. She smiles at her friend and sit's a little closer.**

"**Hey, are you ready to blow this joint or what." Sam said grinning.**

"**Sam? Vala paused for a few minutes. "Back at the apartment when my attackers described what they did to me. I- I never wanted to know what my attackers did to me." Vala paused again.**

** "I needed to hear it Sam, I needed to find out why, I –I wanted to know if I led them or anyone else on. After leaving my village I had to use my sexuality to survive dangerous situations and there are some very ugly people out their who would have used me and killed me. I would have been dead and no one would have known or cared." **

"**Vala this was never your fault. Those guys weren't even fit to be called animals. They used any excuse to attack you and no one has the right to do that to anyone."**

**Sam watched her friend for a few moments before continuing.**

"**Vala; what happened to you could of happened to any women on this base including me and Carolyn. You bravely fought back and you opened up to talk about what happened to you. Do you know that most women couldn't even have done that? Fear is the greatest enemy we all face and you faced yours, I think you are the bravest person I have ever met and I am glad to call you my friend."**

**Both women had tears down their faces and they both hugged one another. Vala was touched; she felt the same about Sam.**

**Vala broke the embrace first. "Hey, your right lets blow up this joint."**

**Sam corrected. "Blow this joint Vala, Blow this joint."**

SAM'S HOUSE

"**Hey Vala, come on, they'll be here any minute. I've got the turkey basting and I needed one more present to wrap."**

"**Teal'c you told me you were good at wrapping. That does not looked wrapped, there's just a bow on top." Said Vala.**

"**I like to be direct. I believe Daniel would agree with me, wrapping paper does not wrap by itself, paper is not needed?"**

"**No, No , No, you're suppose to wrap the present and then whoever you give it to, unwraps it to see what it is." Vala interjected. **

**Exactly, I would spend invaluable time to wrap a gift and then someone would tear my wrappings off, senseless. Said Teal'c.**

**Vala just looked at Teal'c turning up her nose. "Teal'c your being a party poo."**

**Teal'c smiled and corrected her. "That is party poop, I believe." Teal'c just nodded and smiled back.**

**There was a knock at the door. Sam answered the door.**

"**Hey there you guys are, the turkey is almost finished. Come in, come in Gen, hey Carolyn." **

"**Hey hold that door, I got a hot plate here, coming thru." Daniel requested. "Cam's bringing up the rear with the rest of the presents."**

"**I'm coming, I'm coming, I just had to close the car door because someone left it wide open." Stated Cam.**

"**I had a hot plate, hands full, Hello!" said Daniel.**

"**Ok, you two. Said Sam. "Put all the food in the kitchen and the presents around the tree and no peeking until later guys."**

"**Hey where's Vala and Teal'c?" asked Carolyn. "I thought they would be picking on each other right now on who can wrap the best."**

"**Trust me." Said Sam. "There's no contest, Vala is the winner. Teal'c seems to think wrapping is a waste of time. Everyone known's what gift they're getting before anyone else."**

**Vala and Teal'c had finished they so called present wrapping and joined everyone in the dining room. Sam has asked Vala to help her go Christmas shopping and Teal'c and Vala trimmed the Christmas tree. Vala was almost back to her old self. Sam had planned to have everyone over to celebrate Christmas with Vala. Daniel, Cam, Carolyn, Teal'c and Gen Landry were all sitting at the dinner table. Vala and Sam laid out all the food and they all prepared to eat. Sam had asked Gen Landry to say a blessing over the food before dinning. Everyone was in great spirits, they had wanted Vala to feel like one of the family, after everything she had been thru, she regained her friendship with Daniel and Cameron and had a renewed appreciation for her friends.**

**After dinner was over, everyone sat around looking at the tree and exchanging gifts, they sang some carols and continued to tease one another about not knowing the words to the Christmas songs. Sam had invited her friends over, her family, her friend Vala, to give her a another memory, one where her friends embraced her, sang with her, bonded with her. She wanted to give Vala back her confidence, her pride, her friends. While everyone was inside enjoying their gifts and hot cocoa, Vala had wandered off to Sam's balcony. Fresh snow was falling and Vala was amazed how beautiful the snow had covered everything. Sam had put up lights and Vala could see from the balcony area other colored lights illuminating in the distance. **

"**Hey, Vala." Sam was slightly concerned. "You ok? I brought you some hot cocoa."**

**Vala took the cup and turned back to watching the lights.**

"**Sam?"**

"**Yeah?"**

"**I think I'm the luckiest person alive. I like Chrismas. I like being here with my friends, I like being alive. I like cocoa."**

**Sam was going to correct Vala, but decided she was right, she liked Chrismas too."**


End file.
